1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for equalizer initialization time to be automatically adjusted for the remotes of a multipoint system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to use equalizers in a multipoint communications network is well established. These equalizers must be initialized for the efficiency and efficacy of the communications network.
In the present state-of-the-art, the equalizer initialization training time is determined and manually set at the time of installation of the multipoint system. It is a common practice during installation to over-estimate the equalizer initialization training time in order to expedite installation.
However, the overestimation of equalizer initialization training time results in inefficiencies in a communication network. Similarly, if the communication environment improves such that a shorter initialization time and better network response time could be supported, this opportunity could be realized only by a manual adjustment of equalizer initialization time. Furthermore, during operation, if the environment worsens and the required initialization time changes so as to be greater than the manually set time, the performance of the system will be degraded.
Such manual adjustment is time-consuming and may be complicated by a large number cf remotes and the use of different data transmission rates by different remotes within the system.